The Wonderful Kid, or How the PAW Patrol Began. Chapters 6 and 7.
Chapter 6 "All right," said Ryder after Skye made a few laps around the Lookout using her pup-pack wings,"you're ready to use it." "For what?" asked a pleasant low female voice. Chase turned round, gave out a yelp of horror, and jumped into Ryder's arms. Skye lost control of the copter, and it crash-landed near Darina and four laughing pups: two grey ones, a boy and a girl, and two male brown twins. "Not funny," growled Skye. "Actually, it is," giggled the grey female pup who seemed to be the oldest of the four. "No one flies the copter worse than you do," continiued one of the brown pups. "Please stop bullying my pet," said Ryder angrily, putting Chase down. "Ah, so it's Zick Xavier Ryder, the boy who tries to teach stupid clear-bred dogs how to drive," added the grey boy, who seemed to be the dirtiest of all five(counting Darina). "By the way, there's a Dally who's weeping near the burnt house on Amber Street. Maybe you'll teach him how to be a firefighter, haha!" The four burst into laughter again, and in took attempts from Darina herself to make them quiet. "Let's go," said she," and leave Ryder the Stupid with his pets. Humans need someone to rule over, and I hope you'll be independent strays." After they left, Ryder drove to Amber Street, to find a small Dalmatian pup near the house remains. He was crying, and it seemed like something bad happened to him or his owner. "What's your name, little guy?" asked Ryder. 'And why are you alone?" "Marshall," whimpered the pup," and my owner died in the fire..." The pup burst into tears again. Ryder picked him up, whispering: "It'll be okay", and brought him back to the lookout. "Would you like to live here? asked Ryder, earning a nod. "I'll teach you how to fight fires, so that no one'll die the way you owner did." ( A few days later) "So let's bring our abilities to the outside world! Now, we'll be te Adventure Bay Rescue Team!" "I like the name PAW Patrol better, Chase." "OK, Ryder. So we - Ryder, Skye, Marshall and me - are the PAW Patrol!" "That's better." Chapter 7. "Ryder! Is that you?" "What's the matter, Cap'n Turbot?" asked Ryder, stopping scetching a hovercraft for a second."You know I'm kinda busy with a new dog-size vehicle." "The Daisyville recsue service isn't responding-" "They never respond." "My Flounder's sinking!" "OK, Cap'n, we'll try to help." Ryder switched his Ipad off and called his three pups. "PAW Patrol," he began,"Cap'n Turbot needs our help. His ship is sinking,and that means..." "He won't get home?" guessed Skye."And..." "Enough, Skye, no one wants Marshall grieving. And I'll need you to use your helicopter harness to lift Turbot off the deck." "This pup's gotta fly!" yipped Skye and made a back flip, caysing Chase to look at her admiringly." I've thought of this phrase today." "Chase, you'll tow the Flounder to shallow water with your winch." "Chase is on the case!" "And I'll go underwater and fix the Flounder," finished Ryder."Marshall, you'll stay here. All right, erm... PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Chase, Skye and Ryder ran to their vehicles. Marshall waved goodbye to them and thought: "Maybe I should invent my own cathphrase, heh... " After the rescue, Ryder headed home. Of course, he liked his job better then just sitting around Lynda Blackthorn's house. But he could sure use a pup to help him with water rescues. And where to get one? "What's the matter, Ryder?" asked Chase as they were passing the junkyard. "Nothing, Chase. Look on the aaaaaaah!" Chase looked at the road to see a woman and four, no, five dogs standing beside her. Chase quickly turned right and nearly crashed into a smelly bin. "You can't do anything right!" yelled the woman. "Sorry, Ms," apologised Chase. But then he noticed that the woman was ignoring him and shouting at a little chocolate pup with floppy ears and huge yellow eyes. "Judith Morgan?" asked Ryder." What is she doing here? Oh..." "I didn't do anything bad, weally!" "You, useless thing!" yelled Judith, snatched the pup and shook him. The litle guy gave out a whimper. "You know who your father is, Zuma?! The best hunter in all surroundings! And you can't do anything, even pronounce a certain letter right." "He swims well," said a pup with orange eyes standing in front of Israel. "It means nothing, Envy," said Israel, touching his daughter gently. But if he can't do anything with this..." "Ryder, new pup for you!" cried the dirty gray mutt Ryder has met earlier. "You'll be one of his rescue pups for sure," said his sister proudly."That's what Doris says." Zuma finally got out of his owner's hands and ran to Ryder. The boy could see fear in his big golden eyes. "Please take me with you, Wyder," whispered Zuma. "OK, little..." "Ah, li'l Zizi can't pronounce her 'r'!" sang the grey female. "I'm a boy," mumbled Zuma. "Get away from him, you bully!" cried Ryder."Marshall, Skye, Chase, after me! Zuma, don't worry. Mrs Morgan..." "I don't need this pup. He won't be a good hunter, he's too chicken-hearted and can't chase Darina's mutts away. Israel, Ethel, Envy, Esmie, home!" ( In a few days) "Thanks, Ryder. And you too, Zuma." "Nobody has evew thanked me! Thanks, Capn' Tuwbot!" Turbot giggled and petted Zuma's head. The little pup closed his eyes in enjoyment. "Well, that is a new PAW Patrol member," said Ryder."Great job, Zuma" "I've never rescued anyone befowe! It feels gweat, dudes!" "Told you." Category:First Gen Story Category:Stories Category:Parts Category:Story in Parts Category:Fanon Stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon